


A Prelude to Revenge

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Set pre 3.08. Isabella and Ed try something new in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I am fairly certain that Isabella will come back in some shape or form, and that may contradict some things in this. Since in this fic, she is playing a long game with Ed and wants to get back at him for what he did to Kristen.

Isabella ran her hands up the inside of Ed’s thighs slowly, finally resting them on his ass, which she gave a firm squeeze. She heard his breath catch in his throat.

“Relax.” She soothed.

“This is new to me. With Kristen, we never, uh… We never did anything quite like this.” 

It had only been the one time with Kristen. It had been a sweet and vanilla experience, and Ed’s first time. It had made him feel elated, loved, secure. Then everything had unravelled so quickly. He could still feel her throat underneath his palm, he had squeezed so tightly, he had panicked, he hadn’t meant to-

A light swat to his ass brought him out of his increasingly morbid and self pitying thoughts. 

“Relax,” She repeated, her voice still soft and kind, rubbing over the area she’d just playfully struck. 

“Sorry. I’ll try.” He gulped, looking over his shoulder with an almost sheepish expression. 

Isabella smiled sweetly, but her thoughts were far from sweet. She intended to make Ed suffer, to make him regret everything he had done since that fateful night with Kristen. She would make him pay for it. But… Not quite yet.

For now, a little fun would suffice.

“Let me know if it hurts.”

The blonde woman poured a generous amount of clear lubricant onto the index and middle fingers of her right hand. Then, she ran the slick digits between her new toy’s buttocks, ending at his hole, leaving a wet trail in her wake. Ed’s hips shifted slightly, the coolness of the liquid catching him off guard.  
  
  “It’s okay.” She reassured, massaging the tight entrance with her fingertips, easing him further into relaxing. 

Ed’s own fingers curled into the bedsheets, his eyes shut as he began to go through the elements of the Periodic table. He’d only reached Oxygen when Isabella pushed the two slippery fingers into him.    
  
“Mh…” He whined, biting on his bottom lip, his grip on the bedsheets tightening. “Ah…”

It had been Isabella’s idea to do this. She had brought it up with a girlish giggle and a charming smile, and Ed had found it impossible to refuse her. Had he not been so infatuated with this new woman in his life, he might have been more hesitant. Before he knew it, he had been lying over a couple of pillows on a double bed, and was now getting fingered by his new girlfriend. 

“Ah…! Isabella… How big is the, uh…” Ed found it hard to speak, there were only two fingers inside of him, but Isabella moved them in such a way that left him short of breath. His cock had become hard and rubbed against the soft material of the pillows that he was lying over every time his hips shifted and twitched.

“Only five inches. Smaller than the national average.” Isabella replied, thinking that Ed would appreciate the trivia, then with a playfulness she added, “Smaller than you too.”

Ed swallowed, face flushed as the tips of Isabella’s fingers nudged and thrust against his prostate, finding it increasingly difficult to keep the noises he was making under control.  
  
  “I, I see…” He finally responded to the information as Isabella removed her fingers. 

Unlike Ed, Isabella felt quite in control of herself. A wetness had spread between her legs at hearing his gasps and moans, seeing him squirm and try (in vain) to keep how much he was enjoying himself under wraps. It was amusing to her that he felt the need to behave that way. Perhaps it stung that ridiculous ego of his to be so turned on while being so submissive.  
  
  She clipped the harness around her waist and tightened it so it would stay in place. Next, she attached the five inch dildo onto the front of the harness and rubbed a generous amount of lube over its silicone surface. She looked up when she was done, seeing that Ed was looking over his shoulder at her again. 

“Are you sure you still want to do this, Edward?” She asked, making sure that her expression was suitably concerned to match the trepidation that was visible on his face. However, she already knew what he would say.    
  
He might be nervous, but she knew that he wanted this.    
  
She was right.

Ed nodded. 

She placed a hand on the small of his back, the other on one of his thighs, as she guided herself into him with a slow, controlled movement of her hips. While this was new to her as well, she took to it easily. She had done her research. 

Isabella rocked her hips steadily against him, savouring his moans. She’d already learned that Ed didn’t find it easy to keep quiet during sex, but something about him moaning at her thrusts was especially satisfying. When she’d first brought this up, she’d made sure to be coy and lighthearted about it. Ed had seemed uncertain, but he was eager to please her. He seemed far from uncertain now, he was already moving his hips back against her thrusts. She wondered if she’d been too conservative in the size of strap on she’d purchased. 

“Ah!” Ed’s head jerked back as he felt Isabella’s hand smack him hard on the ass. “I-Isabella?” He questioned, his voice a little higher in pitch than it usually was, as if he was trying to keep it controlled but only half succeeding.

He looked over his shoulder at her, cheeks tinted pink and his lips parted. She smiled charmingly in return, rubbing her hand over the slapped area, the skin there blushing too now. 

“You didn’t like that?” She asked, referring to the slap, her hips still rocking forward, the movements gradually growing firmer and faster.

Ed gasped and held on tightly to the bedsheets in response. He faced forwards again, his forehead pressed against the mattress as he tried to find the words to respond.

“N-No, I mean- Ah… Yes! I- Ah!” Having heard confirmation that he had liked it, Isabella dealt another one to him, making him moan rather wantonly beneath her. 

The urgency of his groans made it clear that he was getting close. A few more slaps helped him further along his way, his skin turning a brighter shade of pink. Her own lust was growing insatiable and impatient, so she was glad. After this, she would have Ed go down on her. Ed might be selfish in many ways, but he cared far too much about his partner thinking highly of him to be a selfish lover. The friction that the harness provided to her clit wasn’t nearly enough. She’d have to invest in upgrading the equipment for next time. 

A few more hard thrusts and he climaxed, a sharp cry of pleasure bursting from his lips, only partly muffled by the bedsheets beneath him.

If that sound was anything to go by, she was sure there  _would_  be a next time.


End file.
